


Swordland V: Truth

by kokorodaki



Series: Swordland [5]
Category: Sword Art Online
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-12
Updated: 2015-06-12
Packaged: 2018-04-04 01:56:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4121854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kokorodaki/pseuds/kokorodaki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Sword Art Online poem series based on an unnamed OC</p>
            </blockquote>





	Swordland V: Truth

And there he was, alone in the shadows, or so he thought  
But he didn’t know I was right there behind him  
Watching his every move as he destroyed his enemies  
At least, that’s how it seems. Maybe he knows I’m here too

I stood in awe as he laid waste to the lizard-men  
Elucidator and Dark Repulsor, parallel wrath  
As he released the mighty Starburst Stream upon them  
And all they could ever do was hope for survival

Again and again, two weeks and three days I watched him   
And on the seventeenth day, everything changed  
That was the day he realised I was there, watching  
And he froze, a fear in his eyes I’ll never forget

And at that moment, I finally understood why  
Why he was so strong. Why he was so powerful  
The truth is, he never was. The truth is, he’s just like me  
He’s tired of fear. He’s sick of this war. He’s afraid

He asked me, voice wavering, “How long have you been watching?”  
And I told him “Every night for the last seventeen days”  
And he realised that I am no threat to him  
Because he’d have been dead long ago if that were the case

You know, I never thought the solution would be so simple  
That there is no answer to finding the strength to win  
That we’re all trying to find what’s right before our eyes  
And yet we’re all terrified of dying to this world


End file.
